Mi Amada Hermanita
by Rikki-22
Summary: Ella penso que se habia ganado la entrada al paraiso pero lo que gano fue la entrada al mismo infierno. Pero no todo esta perdido, por cada demonio existe un angel. "Como pasan los años Ayer éramos niños, mami y papi luchaban por nuestro porvenir, tu cuidabas de mi, hoy yo velo por ti hermanita te adoro se que no eres feliz."


Notas del autor: Hola este es un songfic con la canción de "Hermanita" de Aventura, va a ser un universo alternativo (AU) en el cual las aldeas de Sunagakure y Konohagakure son ciudades moderna no como en el anime o la manga esta va a ser mucho mas modernas y tecnologicas en pocas palabras es demasiado lejos de la realidad que son las aldeas de naruto.

Notas del autor 2: Disculpen si hay algun error de escritura o gramital, soy muy mala para eso T_T

Disclaimer: Yo no soy dueña de los personajes de Naruto estos le pertenecen a Kishimoto-Sensei, junto la canción le pertenece al grupo aventura, yo solo los tome para entretenimiento y no le gano ni un centavo.

Advertencia: mención de violencia doméstica.

* * *

Mi Amada Hermanita

_**"Como pasan los años ayer eramos niños, mami y papi luchanban por nuestro porvenir, tu cuidabas de mi, hoy yo velo por ti."  
**_

Era el verano de 1996 en la ciudad de Sunagakure las clases habian terminado y los hermanos Sabaku-no se encontraba caminando hacia su casa. Temari al ser la mayor de los dos con tan solo 14 años de edad se debia de hacer cargo de su hermano Gaara que contaba con tan solo 11 años de edad. Ellos siempre han sido muy unidos ya que viven la mayoria del tiempo solo debido al arduo trabajo de su padre.

Esa misma tarde al llegar a su hogar encontraron que su padre habia llegado temprano del trabajo. Como de costumbre cada vez que los tres se encontraban junto salian a comer algo para pasar el tiempo que podian tener como familia. Al llegar al lugar de costumbre el puesto de sushi "Tsukuyomi" al estar en familia y al relatarse lo que habia pasado en el transcurso del dia, Rasa Sabaku-no les dio la gran notica por la cual habi salido temprano del trabajo.

**Rasa.- **_muchachos les tengo una gran noticia que darle. - les dijo a sus hijos._

**Temari y Gaara le prestaron toda su atencion.**

**Temari.-** _si padre dinos._

**Rasa.-** _el director de la compania me acaba de ofrecer una gran oportunidad de ser el CEO de la empresa en la sucursal de la ciudad de Konohagakure. que les parece?_

Temari y Gaara se sorprendieron al oir la noticia de su padre ya que sabian el significado de tal oferta. Era una gran oportunidad para su padre, pero implicaba cambiar de ciudad, escuelas, amigos ny ambiente. pero al ver el rostro exuberante de su padre supieron que no podian arruinarle el gran triunfo que habia logrado con el gran esfuerso y arduo trabajo que el habia empenado en la empresa en esos 10 anos que llevaba trabajando para "Ryumyaku Garden"

**Temari.-**_ felicidades padre se lo merece, ha dado lo mejor de usted a la empreza era hora que le dieran su reconocimiento. nos alegramos por usted, no es asi Gaara?_

**Gaara.-** _por supuesto padre. Usted es uno de los mejores empresarios que ellos han tenido, ya era hora que lo reconocieran._

Y con esto se encontraron en un nuevo capitulo de su vida, una ciudad nueva, nueva escuela, nueva vida. Y debido a este gran cambio de su vida que los llevo junto a su padre a la gran ciudad de Konohagakure.

Ese primer mes se le fue volando al mudarse de cuidad, encontrar casa nueva. al mismo tiempo debiero enrolarse en la escuelas privada de Konohagakure. Temari comenzo su ano escolar en la preparatoria _"Konoha High school"_ y Gaara compenso el grado 6to de primaria en la academia _"Konoha academy"_

Han pasado ya seis meses que la familia Sabaku-no a estado viviendo en la ciudad de Konohagakure y esta fue una gran oportunidad para Rasa Sabaku-no para asi poder darle lo mejor que podían a sus hijos ya que era padre soltero despues de que su amada esposa Karura Sabaku-no muriera en el parto del permaturo de Gaara. Esta oportunidad le perimitio darles la educación que ellos merecian al igual que pagar la hipoteca de la casa que habían recién comprado en la ciudad de Konohagakure.

**UN ANO DESPUES**

Era verano y recien salieron de la escuela ella estaba planeando darle las mejores vacaciones a su hermanito y asi conocer mas la ciudad, al cual ama tanto que no le importaba dejar de salir con sus amigas por estar con Gaara, Temari había planeado uno de los paseos que ella sabía que su hermano había deseado ir desde que ellos llegaron a konohagakure.

El primer fin de semana de vacaciones se la pasaron recoriendo los museos de la ciudad desde el museo de arqueología, ciencia, historia, y naturaleza, en el segundo fin de semana decidió llevarlo de paseo por el territorio turisticos de la ciudad como la playa Itsune. Mientras entre semana se hacia cargo de los queaseres de la casa con la ayuda de su hermano.

Al pasar las vaciones de ese verano con tanta diversión que dos chicos adolecentes pueden tener, ella decidio visitar un parque de atracciones. En ese dia se la pasaron de lo mas divertido los hermano Sabaku-no, se subieron en todas las montañas rusas que les llamaron la atención y entraron a todas las casas de espantos que pudieron encontrar. Ese fue uno de los mejore días que se la pasaron juntos.

El tiempo podía pasar pero los hermanos eran más unidos que nunca. No importaba que fueran a estudiar diferentes carreras o que fueran a ir a diferentes universidades ellos eran y iban a segur siendo los hermanos inseparables de siempre, tan unidos que su relación es de esas donde nada, ni nadie los puede separar. Una de esas relaciones que cualquiera puede solo soñar tener con sus hermanos.

**DIEZ ANOS DESPUES**

El tiempo paso ahora ya no son niños ya son unos adultos Temari con su 25 años y terminando su carrera de abogada. Concentrándose en sus estudios para lleguar a su sueño más preciado que desde niña había tenido ya que queria ser como su madre que en paz descanza. Y asi en menos del tiempo que ella penso lo logro y recibió su diploma como lincenciada en leyes, la abogada mas dedicada y apasionada que cualquier firma que decidiera emplearla pueda tener.

Y Gaara con sus 22 años estaba por terminar la universidad el estaba estudiando para ser un empresario muy importante, era uno de los genios en los negocios que cualquier empresa que decidiera tenerlo entre sus personal nunca se arrepentiría de su decisión porque Mr. Sabaku-no Gaara lo llevaría a la cima de los negocios al igual que su padre Sr. Sabaku-no Rasa.

Ahora ya no era Temari la que se encargaba de cuidar de Gaara, ahora era el quien se propuso en protegerla de cualquier peligro asi como ella lo había hecho cuando eran niños.

Con en el transcurso del tiempo Temari fue encontrando nuevas amistades, había tenido uno que otro novio pero nada enserió por el momento. Ya al finalizar su carrera y graduarse con honores se decidio ir a celebrar con sus amigas a uno de los antros más populares de Konohagakure "Shukaku".

Se la estaba pasando de maravilla bailando y divirtiendose con sus mejores amigas Ino, Hinata, Tenten y Sakura. Era ya dos horas desde que habían entrado al antro y ella no se había dado cuenta de que un joven demasiado atractivo se encontra viéndola con mucha atención.

"_**Como pasan los años Ayer éramos niños, mami y papi luchaban por nuestro porvenir, tu cuidabas de mi, hoy yo velo por ti hermanita te adoro se que no eres feliz."**_

Una de sus amigas se dio cuenta y al ver lo guapo que eran el joven les dijo a sus amigas junto a Temari.

Sakura la cual iba vestida con un vestido rojo vino y unos tacones altos negros con una gargantilla negra – _"Hey Temari"_ –llamando la atención de su rubia amiga– _"en la barra se encuentra un chico demasiado guapo"_

Temari la cual iba con un vestido azul rey que le llegaba a dos pulgadas arriba de las rodillas con un escote llamativo pero discreto y unas zapatillas plateadas a juego con su aretes de diamantes y collar de cruz de plata el cual fue el regalo que recibió de graduación de su hermano –_ "uhm… ¿Y eso que tiene que ver con migo?"_ – Mirando hacia la barra–_ "pero si esta muy guapo"_ \- dando un targo a su bebida tratando que nadie se diera cuenta de su gran sonrojo.

Sakura – _"pues que ya tiene rato mirándote"_ –en eso Ino se acerca– _"o tu qué crees Ino?"_ \- sonriendo divertida de su amiga.

Ino con su vestido negro largo con una rajada en la pierna derecha que le llega hasta su entre pierna y sus zapatillas rojas al juego de su collar y brazalete de rubíes – _"jajajaja Sakura tiene razón Temari"_ –riéndose de lo nerviosa que se había puesto su amiga – _"¿que piensas que estas haciendo? Ves a platicar con el"_ – guiñándole el ojo –

Temari – _"¡cómo crees! Yo no, no puedo hacer eso!"_ –sonrojándose–_ "si esta guapo y todo pero no lo conozco"_

Todas se rien de su nervionismo, sin darse cuenta de que el misterioso chico se iba acercando al grupo de amigas.

_"Hola"_ –el misterioso hombre se acerca y con una sorisa coqueta empieza a hacer plática con ellas–_ "mi nombre es Madara Uchiha"_ – dirijiendose a Temari – _"¿quieres bailar conmigo?"_ – exteniendole su manos como todo un caballero.

_"si, claro vamos"_ – tomando la mano ofrecida se dirijierno a la pista y empezaron a bailar y a conocercer.

Después de ese fin de semana donde conocio a Madara, siguieron saliendo y conociéndose hasta que la amistad que tuvieron por un ano se transformo en un lindo noviazgo como de esos de las mas románticas de las películas que se puedan imaginar.

Después de un año de noviazgo Temari y Madara se comprometieron y en el transcurso del siguiente ano se preparo la boda. Esta fue una de las fechas mas felices de la vida de Temari la cual compartio con toda su familia y amistades al igual de la familia y amistades de su amado. Este fue el inicio de su historia, una historia que no se puede llamar una historia feliz como ella la hubiera querido llamar pero uno no decide que es lo que el futuro nos aguarda solo decidimos si dejamos que este siga su curso o lo cambiamos a lo que nosotros queremos y aprendemos de nuestros errores, y esto es lo que Temari aprendio con el paso de los anos al lado de su marido.

Después de dos anos de matrimonio Temari quedo embarasada de un varoncito al cual llamaron Itachi Uchiha. Por seis anos fueron una familia muy feliz y de nuevo quedo embarazada y nuevamente la famili crecio con el nacimiento del segundo varoncito al cual nombraron Sasuke Uchiha. Con un miembro mas en la familia todo parecia ir en perfecta armonia, que gran error de temari al pensar que su vida era perfecta. tenia un amoroso esposo, unos hermosos hijos y un trabajo prospero.

Pero que vuelta da la vida. Después del cuarto ano de edad del pequeno Sasuke la vida y el ambiente en el hogar Uchiha/Sabaku-no comenzo a cambiar lo que al principio era amor y armonía ahora era gritos y peleas por cosas insignificantes que uno pudiera pensar, asi fue como Temari paso de un paraíso a un infierno en su propio hogar.

"_**Otro golpe en la cara esto es cada semana y como siempre una escusa que tu ganas al fin que el se burle de ti pero que hago yo aqui conque quiero ayudarte tu lo aceptas asi."**_

Temari no entendia como fue que su marido pudo cambiar drásticamente de un ser amoroso, compasivo, dulce, y tierno a un ser despiadado, duro, cruel, y sin sentimientos. Que paso de halagos y caricias a gritos, empujones y hasta golpes. de ser un hombre protector a un controlador que no le permitia ejercer su carrera y controlaba su vida ya fuera financiera hasta social. De ser un hombre responsable a descuidar su hogar, a llegar de madrugada o solo dejar de llegar a su hogar con su familia.

Eran tanto el cambio de Madara que Temari no sabia como salir de su infierno personal. Todo empezo con pequenos detalles de como se vestia, que si alguien le miraba, la acusaba de serle infiel. haste que esto llego a los golpes apunto de mandarla al hospital.

_**"Hermanita él no te quiere ( quiere) tiene como veinte mujeres..y tu lo dejas? Te maltrata luego tu lo defiendes dale mente, no te combiene...que no le vez? (Lloras), cada vez que te pega (lloras), de la rabia y pena (lloras), yo siento tu temor (lloras),en sus manos puedes morir ese hombre te hace sufrir te hizo ese moreton (lloras),cuando escupe tu cara (lloras), y con malas palabras (lloras), el se siente superio."  
**_

Los maltratos de los que temari era sometida no eran desapercibos por los seres cercanos de ella en especial de su hermano Gaara que a pesar de que ella era una mujer casada y con dos hijo el la seguía cuidando aunque ella no se lo permitiera. Ese lazo que ellos tenian desde ninos nunca desaparecio.

Una tarde Gaara invito a Temari a comer al mismo restaraunte que ellos llegaron a amar desde haberse mudado a esta ciudad. "Icharuku"

Era la hora acordada de la reunion entre hermanos, Gaara llego en su gran carro deportivo un ferrari 2019 488 Spider. entro al establecimiento y llamo la atencion de todas las damas que se encontraban en el restaurante, al ser un hombre apuesto de cabellos rojos como el fuego, con su traje negro impecable y camisa rojo fuego y sus zapatos mocasines negros de Giorgio Armani. Como todo un ejecutivo que era al seguir los pasos de su padre que se retiro y fallecio unos anos atras.

Reservo una mesa para dos y se sento a esperar a su amada hermana, la cual llego justa a tiempo con sus bgafas oscursa Michael Kors MK2055 y su vestido negro demla disenadora Sonia Pena. El al verla supo de imediato lo que tenia que hacer.

_**"Otro golpe en la cara esto es cada semana y como siempre una escusa que tu ganas al fin que el se burle de ti pero que hago yo aqui conque quiero ayudarte tu lo aceptas asi Tu eres mi sangre y mi meta es salvarte yo reso por ti."  
**_

**Gaara.-** _Temari..._ \- la saludo con el tono grave y perturvado- _ahora que paso?_

**Temari.-** _nada Gaara, no ha pasado nada. Como has estado?_ \- inteto cambiar el tema y hacer que Gaara se olvidara del asunto.

**Gaara.-** _Tem..._ -la llamo como el apodo que el le tenia de carino desde que eran ninos-_ no me digas que nada pasa cuando todos sabemos lo que pasa en tu matrimonio, dejame ayudarte hermana._ \- la miro con ojos llenos de lagrimas de la impotencia que sentia al saber por lo que ella sufre y no poder hacer nada por ella y sus sobrinos ya que temari en su orgullo y miedo se lo impedia cada vez que el le trataba de ayudar.-_Hermanita él no te quiere tiene como veinte mujeres..y tu lo dejas? Te maltrata luego tu lo defiendes dale mente, no te combiene...que no le vez? cada vez que te pega de la rabia y pena, yo siento tu temor,en sus manos puedes morir ese hombre te hace sufrir te hizo ese moreton, cuando escupe tu cara, y con malas palabras, el se siente superior._

Temari se le empezo a romper esas paredes que habia construido para poder sobrellevar su autocastigo. En ese mismo instatnte Temari no aguanto mas y comenzo a llorar y a desahogarse con su hermano.

**Temari.-**_ ya no se que hacer Ara!_ \- llamandolo por primera vez por ese apodo infantil que el tanto detestaba de nino y que con el tiempo fue desapareciendo por causa de los celos de Madara-_ he hecho todo lo que me ha pedido y aun asi no le doy gusto. Deje mi carrera porque me pidio que me hiciera cargo de nuestro hogar y los ninos, que no me tenia que preocupar de nada que el me tiene todo lo que necesitaba y deseara que no me faltaria nada y lo ha cumplido pero me siento como un pajaro atrapado en una jaula de oro._

**Gaara.-** _yo lo se Tem, pero tienes que ver que eso no es vida! piensa en ti, en mis sobrinos._ \- la tomo de la mano para darle consuelo y apoyo.- _Ese homre es un animal! Es un cobarde sin dignidad por pegarle a una mujer. El no es digno de que tanto lo ames! piensa bien, tu eres la culpable...y tu lo sabes, -mirandola a los ojos le dijo lo que tanta veces le quizo decir y ella no se lo permitia- mis sobrinos no deben ver a su mami correr! anda y cuenta las horas que el te a hecho feliz luego cuenta los años que te a hecho sufrir. Yo no soporto ver mi hermana llorando ese hombre es una rata._

_**"Ese homre es un animal un cobarde sin dignidad por pegarle a una mujer. El no es digno de que tanto lo ames piensa bien, tu eres la culpable...y tu lo vez mis sobrinos no deben ver a su mami correr en tu casa hay un monstro y tu duermes con el anda y cuenta las horas que el te a hecho feliz luego cuenta los años que te a hecho sufrir. Yo no soporto ver mi hermana llorando ese hombre es una rata"**_

**Temari.-** _pero que quieres que haga Gaara!? Madara es el padre de mis hijos!_

**Gaara.-** _cuando llega a la casa como un perro boracho y te pega sin razon, y los niños solo lo ven y le gritan daddy no, no le pegues otra ves! ese tipo te humilla y te habla mentiras y no tiene corazon. Deberia mejor cambiar que me venga a mi a pegar yo lo pongo en su lugar! No existe hombre que puede obligarte a estar con el puedes alejarte...que no lo vez? yo lo siento lo que yo veo es miedo tu le temes a ese perro que no lo ves?_

_**"(lloras) cuando llega a la casa (lloras) como un perro boracho (lloras) y te pega sin razon (lloras) y los niños solo lo ven (lloras) y le gritan dady no (lloras) no le pegues otra ves (lloras) ese tipo te humilla (lloras) y te habla mentiras  
(lloras) y no tiene corazon Deberia mejor cambiar que me venga a mi a pegar yo lo pongo en su lugar**_

**Temari.-** _yo se! yo se Ara! es mi vida y la de mis hijos!_ -llorando mas desesperada por una solucion para terminar ese infierno en el que esta viviendo- _yo ya no lo soporto quiero salir de esto, ya quiero dejarlo o quiero vivir con este miedo, este terror que es mi matrimonio, por favor Gaara ayudame!_

**Gaara.-** _claro Tem, yo te voy ayudar._ \- con eso el saco una caja de metal y se la entrego- _esto solo es en caso de emergencias yo voy a ir a tu casa mas tarde te voy a yudar a empacar tus cosas y las de los ninos y te vas a ir a vivir con migo hasta que tu divorcio y orden de restrinccion sean transmitidos y te hayas decidido que hacer, tomate todo el tiempo que necesites por mi no hay problema de que se queden en mi casa._

**Temari.-** _Ara? esto? esto es una?..._ -viendo el contenido de la caja.

**Gaara.-** _solo es en caso de una emergencia_ -tomando su mano y mirandola fijo a los ojos -_ recuerda si el llega antes que yo los haiga sacado de esa casa, y la situacion sube de tono, no dudes en defenderte antes de cualquier cosa suceda llamame y yo llegare los mas pronto que pueda._

Temari solo asintio y se despidio de su hermanito. Esa misma tarde Temari les ayudo a sus hijos a empacar lo mas indispesable, ropa y cosa escolares. Llego la noche y en eso Madara llego mas temprano de lo esperado, Temari con miedo y todo le marco a Gaara.

En el telefono le contesta la voz ronca de su hermano.- _Tem? todo bien? voy llegando en unos 5 minutos estoy en tu casa._

Toda nerviosa y llena de panico - _Ara! Madara acaba de llegar!_ \- en eso se oyen los gritos de Madara todo furioso.

**Madara.**\- _QUE ES ESTO! QUE SIGNIFICA ESTAS MALETAS TEMARI! QUE CREES QUE ESTAS HACIENDO..._

**Gaara.-** _voy llegando a tu colonia Tem, no te preocupes todo va a estar bien, recuerda protejete es defensa propia._ \- colgando y acelerandole al carro.

**Madara.-**_ PERRA TU CREES QUE ME PUEDES ABANDONAR! NUNCA TE VOY A DEJAR IR TU ERES MIA, SOLO MIA! HASTA QUE LA MUERTE NOS SEPARE RECUERDA LOS VOTO QUE DIMOS EN NUESTRAS BODAS!_ \- entrando en el cuarto donde Temari se encontraba toda asustada con el telefono en una mano y su maleta terminada en la otra-

Al ver esto Madara se puso mas agresivo y se dirijio a Temari todo furioso, ella corre para alejarse de el pero sin exito la alcanzo a garrar del brazo y empesaron a forcejear, en eso entra Itachi y le grita asu padre -_ NO PAPI NO! POR FAVOR NO LE PEGUES A MAMI!_

Madara la suelta para sacar al nino del cuarto y cerrar la puerta, en ese momento Temari aprovecha para correr y sacar la caje que Gaara le habia entregado al medio dia.

En ese mismo instante se va viendo un Ferrari rojo fuego estacionarse enfrente de la casa, el ocupante del carro sale corriendo del carro al llegar a la puerta se da cuenta que esta cerrada y la abre de una patada.

Temari con un poco de suerte pudo sacar la pistola que su hermano le dio para su proteccion. Al darse la vuelta vio la cara de Madara que al querer regresar y seguir maltratandola ella se da cuenta que si no se defiende esta vez ella no iba a salir con vida de este encuentro y sin pensarlo mas le dispara en el pecho directo al corazon.

En ese momento la puerta de su recamara y entra su hermano, el al ver la escena se mueve en automatico toma a su hermana en sus brazos consolandola - _Tem, no te preocupes yo estoy aqui, todo va a salir bien._

La sienta en la cama mientras el le habla al 911 y reporta lo sucedido y pidxe una ambulancia, ald colgar toma a su hermana y a sus sobrinos, los saca de la casa y los deja en su carro mientras esperan a las autoridades.

Media hora despues va llegando la ambulancia y la policia, entran a la casa y toman al paciente para llevarlo lo mas pronto posible y tratar de salbarle la vida, sis saber que era inutil ya que el muere en el camino al hospital general de Konohagakure. Los hermanos Sabaku-no llegaron y le notificaron la noticia que el senor Uchiha habia fallecido en el camino al hospital.

Temari se pone a llorar desconsolada por la perdida de su marido que a pesar de ser cruel con ella tuvieron sus momentos mas lindos juntos, pero en ese momento se le quito un gran peso de ensima por soportar ese infierno como vida.

El funeral se organizo en menos de un mes y solo los familiares y amistades cercanas fueron invitados para darle un ultimo adios a un hombre que paso de ser un marido amoroso a un ser despiadado.

_**"en sus manos puedes morir, ese hombre te hace sufrir, te hizo ese moreton cuando escupe tu cara, y con malas palabras, el se siente superior. Yo no soporto ver mi hermana llorando, ese hombre es una rata. Tu eres mi sangre y mi meta es salvarte, yo reso por ti. Deberia mejor cambiar que me venga a mi a pegar yo lo pongo en su lugar."**_

Despues del funeral Temari decidio hacerle caso a su hermano se movio a vivir con Gaara, vendio la casa en la que habia vivido casi 12 anos de matrimonio, los cuales fueron buenos momentos pero eso fueron opacados por los malos que fueron mas que los buenos. Al cerrar la venta de la casa se decidio a retomar su carrera como abogada. Le fue de maravilla su carrera florecio y los iguientes 2 anos fue la mejor abogada de konohagakure junto con el genio de abogados Shikamaru Nara.

Sin saber Temari se gano el respeto de todos en la firma y la atencion de cierto abogado mas flojo que ella pudiera haber conocido, que el genio al verla el primer dia se enamoror como lo que uno llamaria amor a primera vista, el se propuso enamorarla y darle la mejor vida que nadie pudiera pedir.

Temari al haber pasado por su infierno personal nunca bajo las murallas que habia construido alrededor de su corazon para no volver el mismo error de enamorarse, pero no pudo resistirse alos detalles que un castano caballero le mostraba todos los dias, que al paso de los anos y una amistad que establecieron sus muros se fueron derrumbando sin que ella se diera cuenta y nuevamente empezo a sentir ese calor al que la gente llama amor. Pero esta vez ella ha sido mas calculadora y mas cuidadosa.

Esa amistad se fue tornando en citas hasta que un dia el le pidio que lo acceptara como su prometido. Ella con el miedo que aun habia en su corazon decidio tomarse el riesgo de aceptarlo y sin saberlo tomo la mejor decicion de su vida que sin ella saber el era el idicado, el que el destino tenia para ella desde un principio.

Despues de un ano de compromiso llego la fecha de la ceremonia de sus nupcias matrimoniales. Ese fue uno de los mejores dias de su vida.

Shikamaru la trataba como toda un reyna, aparte de darle su propia libertad de escoger si queria trabajar o solo dedicarse a su hogar, el fue un buen padre para el pre-adolecente de Itachi y el pequeno Sasuke. Su matrimonio ha sido muy solido y ahora estan esperando con muchas ancias al mas pequeno miembro de la famila, al pequeno Shikadai Nara.

Con el paso del tiempo ella se dio cuenta que ella nunca fue la culpable de que su difunto marido fuera un ser despiadado con ella, sini que al contrario era el mismo que se hacia todas esas ideas que lo hacian ser ese ser malvado y cruel que murio siendo en los ojos de ella y su hijos.

Temari nunca se arrepintio de haber conocido a Madara o haberse casado con el, porque sin el ella no hubiera tenido a sus amados hijos, pero lo que si se arrepiente es de haberlo continuar sin ponerle un alto cualdo todo esto empezo.

Ahora no solo tiene unos hijos hermosos sino un marido que la ama y la adora como una misma Diosa que llego a su vida...

... y ahora si ella tubo su gran final feliz que toda mujer decea.

Fin...


End file.
